(none)
(none)
This invention relates to a bathing accessory, and more particularly to a back scrubber. The accessory or device is attached to a shower wall and water is piped into the device from the shower head water pipe. The water causes at least two brushes to reciprocate in a vertical direction in unison or relative to each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,875,604 shows a brushing device that is attached to shower wall. The device is supplied with water under pressure through a pipe coming from the shower head pipe. The brushing device is a rotary brush rotating in the horizontal direction and moving up and down at the same time. The invention at hand discloses at least two reciprocating brushes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,623 illustrates a bathing device in the form of a rotating brush that is mounting on a vertical bar on which the rotating brush can be moved to different vertical positions. Water under pressure is supplied from the pipe that feeds the water to the shower head.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,137 shows a hand-held shower head that delivers water either to a water discharge shower head or to a rotary brush. The rotary brush is driven by a paddle wheel in a housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,756 illustrates a shower brush device which incorporates a single reciprocating brush that is driven by a water pump operated by water diverted from the shower head supply. This is the only reciprocating brush element found in the prior art. The invention at hand operates two brush elements at the same time either in unison or reciprocating in opposite directions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,101 discloses a body brushing brush mounted on a wall in a shower including means for non-rotatably moving the brush in a small orbit such movement is achieved with an hydraulic drive mechanism. This is not the reciprocating brush movement of at least two brushes of the invention at hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,345,640. This patent discloses the use of a multiple of rotary brushes mounted on a housing which can be mounted to the wall of a shower by way of suction cups.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,561,869 illustrates a shower mounted washing apparatus. The apparatus can be moved up and down to various positions to accommodate the desires of a person taking a shower. Like explained in the previous patent above, the apparatus includes a multiple of rotating brushes in addition to a hand-held brush for the convenience of the bather.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,774,907 shows a brush system which is mounted to the wall of the shower. The brush system is stationary and the bather has to provide for a relative movement against the brush the brush element has a system whereby water sprays will emanate from the brush bristles onto the body part of the bather. This is not the disclosure of the invention at hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,870,782 discloses a fitness-brush shower installation consisting of a rotary brush that is driven by an electric motor through various driving elements. Applicant is shying away from the use of any electric motors in any shower environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,338,170 illustrates a hand-held shower scrubbing device that can be mounted on a shower wall and can be adjusted in any vertical positions the device itself includes one or more spouts, one or more sponges, rolls or similar interchangeable massaging means which can be handled by the user and/or hang on the wall or the bathtub.
One object of the invention is to present a simple and low cost appliance that can easily be installed and handled. The device involves a minimum of movable parts. The water supply to drive the device is obtained from a conventional shower head equipped with a T-valve and a valve actuator handle. A connecting flexible pipe connects the valve and back scrubber assembly or device for conveying water to be used to drive the back scrubber assembly. The back scrubber device includes two brushes that are reciprocating in unison or in an alternating mode.